


Assignment

by Lady_Ganesh



Category: Twilight - Meyer, Weiss Kreuz
Genre: Community: wk_100, Crossover, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-09-21
Updated: 2009-09-21
Packaged: 2017-10-04 12:00:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 96
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29793
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lady_Ganesh/pseuds/Lady_Ganesh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Schwarz gets assigned to the Pacific Northwest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Assignment

Not even the coffee convinced Nagi to enjoy the Pacific Northwest. "It's as gloomy here as in England," he complained into his espresso.

"We're only here for a month," Crawford said. "We'll get rid of these guys and go back to Japan."

"How are we going to find them?" Schuldig said, showing interest in the mission for the first time since they'd landed.

"Shouldn't be too hard." Crawford consulted his paperwork. "This says-- no, this _must_ be wrong--"

"What?"

"It says they _sparkle_ in sunlight."

The others laughed until they were kicked out of the café.


End file.
